A Night to Remember
by ryanntheunterganger
Summary: They're going to make their night to remember with a prince and his beautiful general.


A Night to Remember

Pairing: Alibaba/Yamuraiha

Anime: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic

Rating: Fiction M

It was that night, a celebration at Sindria.

They are having a festival at their country, with Alibaba and the others, especially Hakuryuu and Kougyoku.  
As Alibaba watches Yamuraiha, a magician specialized in water magic and one of Sinbad's generals.  
He can't stop watching that pleasurable sight at Yamuraiha, watching all over her body. After the festival,  
Alibaba goes to the bathroom to wash his face, as usual Ja'far is walking all over around the palace during nights.  
When Alibaba, going to his room, heard moans. He is tracing it, then it leads to Yamuraiha's room. He eavesdropped,  
finding out that it was him who was fantasized by Yamuraiha. "Mmmmm... Alibaba.." Alibaba started to grabbed his crotch when he heard his name. As the moans grow louder and louder, Alibaba heard footsteps and hiding at the back of Yamuraiha's door,  
and when he saw it. It was Ja'far. He is confused what is that sound. "Maybe that was my imagination, he thought." So, he continued walking to his room, doing a ton of paperwork. Alibaba continue watches Yamuraiha pleasuring herself and fantasizes about him that he fucked her. So, Alibaba woke up Yamuraiha, said "Hey, Yamuraiha! Wake up! Wake up!" She woke up, "Oh!" Hiding at her blanket,  
surprised, and fully embarrassed. Alibaba thought, "There is no time to waste, time to make her happy." Alibaba gave Yamuraiha a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. Yamuraiha was stunned yet also kissed back. Their tongues are fighting, for dominance. "Take off your clothes." Without a word, Yamuraiha followed his command immediately. As they continued their passionate kiss, Alibaba bits off Yamuraiha's neck, kisses it.  
Alibaba's body became aggressive when he heard her moaning his name. He thought, no time to waste. Yamuraiha's turn already. She commanded Alibaba to take off his pants. "Yes, my love" Alibaba said and takes off his pants. "It's time to show you my instincts, Alibaba"  
She bend his body off, sucking his cock and she loves Alibaba moans. She rubs his cock and he is truly happy. He can't wait. He touched Yamuraiha's breasts, playing and cupping it. Yamuraiha, who then pleaded to him. "Please, I need you right now. I want you right now."Alibaba is getting heater when he heard those words. He just simply respond yes. Taking off their under-wears, she had no time to waste. Alibaba is laying down on the bed, while Yamuraiha is in top of him. He thrust his cock into her pussy. She moans loud. Alibaba whispers in her ear. "Be quiet or anyone will notice." Yamuraiha did her best to low down her moans, but she can't take it anymore. The pleasure is running down to their bodies, Yamuraiha moans, while Alibaba let out a soft moan. Alibaba fast thrusting unto Yamuraiha, she cummed more than Alibaba. He has not come yet, he still feel the pleasure. "Oh my, you're so tight." Alibaba said to Yamuraiha. "Did I?" Let's make it faster before they notice. They change position, he thrust harder. But while Ja'far doing his paperwork, he can't take the noise. He goes out and listened to the moans. As he heard it,  
it is in Yamuraiha's room. When he heard the sounds, his face was fully red. Yamuraiha moaned and moaned. "Oh yes, Alibaba! Yes! Oh!". Alibaba said, "Yamuraiha, I'm coming!" They reached their climax, screaming each others names. Ja'far, who is listening has lost conscious on what he heard. Yamuraiha thanked Alibaba for doing that to her. Alibaba said, "Can you be my wife, Yamuraiha." "I do love you, Alibaba. Yes. I will be your wife, Alibaba. They slept.

Morning, while the new couple are going outside their room, they saw Ja'far near their door, lost conscious. The other generals and the people from the Kou Empire saw Ja'far in front of their door.  
King Sinbad said, "We should take him to the office. For interrogation." Yamuraiha whispered to Alibaba, "Let's go, My love. "Yes. My wife." They go out, far away from them.


End file.
